Eternity of the Moon
by Princess Twinkles
Summary: It's after the Starlights, but what happens when a new enemy comes? Or the scouts are taken one by one? Will there be a new scout? What happens to SailorMoon? And her marriage? Review are welcomed! :) R/R!
1. Chapter 1

The Eternity of the Moon  
  
By: *~*Princess Twinkles*~*  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
"That's right girls, once we defeat Queen Hiroko, the Moon will restore and become powerful once again, "  
Luna said. Makoto, Minako, Amy, Raye, and Usagi were at Makoto's apartment supposedly studying until they  
started talking about their mission as the Sailor Scouts and the Moon's future. Usagi surprised  
that there was another evil part of the Negaverse thought, 'If the Moon regains throne, I will become Queen   
Serenity once again...'. Minako, curiously asked Luna, "Luna, if we beat Queen whats-her-face, will the Moon  
regain throne for eternity?" Luna sighed, "Artemis and I have done quite a bit of research, and yes. We think  
that Queen Hiroko is the last of the Negaverse." Raye stood up and began to stretch, "For once, I think that if  
*all* of us chipped in and tried our hardest, we can actually win easily," she said as she glared at Usagi who  
was daydreaming. Makoto stood up and started walking to the kitchen, "I'll be right back guys, I've gotta check  
on my cookies." Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and ran after Makoto saying, "Let me help you with that!"  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The gloomy and dark smoke curled around her fingertips as they wandered around the crystal ball.  
"Which one of you can actually think you can defeat the Moon-Brat and help me win this?" In the darkness, one hand  
was raised. "Lantillyte, you think you could do it?" The figure stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Yes Queen   
Hiroko, I believe I can take care of Sailor Moon." An evil grin appeared on the Queen's face, "Very good." With   
that, the Queen and Lantillyte began exchanging their plans. With an ending smirk, Lantillyte raised her hand and   
said, "With the power of the Dark Moon, transform!"   
----------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Usagi and Raye were walking down the street towards the town shops. Usagi, who was   
skipping happily down the path, asked, "Hey Raye, do I look better in pink or baby blue? Because I think pink is   
better, but Mamoru---" Raye angrilly interrupted, " USAGI-CHAN! Do you even think I really would care?!?!?"  
Usagi started blushing, "Um... so is that pink?" Raye sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh! Here's the store, " she said  
happily as she pointed to 'Mascarade'. Usagi excitedly ran through the doors and Raye quietly followed. "Good   
afternoon ladies, my name is Yoko, is there anything I can help you with?" Raye looked up as she meet a tall,  
slender woman. Her hair was milk chocolaty brown with hazel eyes which shined brightly in the light. "Hi...," Raye  
said, a bit surprised. Yoko took a step nearer and politely said, "Did you know that we have a great sale going  
on? 15% off your total purchase! And we just brought in quite a few skirts and blouses!" Raye looked around looking  
for Usagi and spotted her trying a hat on. "Um, no, I didn't. But we just came to look around." Yoko, looking surprised  
asked, "Oh! Is someone with you?" Raye cleared her throat and pointed to Usagi, "Yes, my good friend right over there."  
Yoko smiled and replied, "That's fine. If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask." Raye smiled and  
answered, "Thanks, I will." With that, Yoko walked away to the front desk and began checking prices. Raye walked  
over to Usagi and whispered, "Hey, that lady gives me the creeps..." Usagi, eyes still fixed on the mirror in front of her  
quietly responded, "How come? Hey, does this hat bring out my eyes?" Raye, keeping her eyes fixed on Yoko and   
ignoring Usagi's hat comment replied, "She's just so cold and you know, not normal... I just don't seem comfortable   
with her..." Usagi took off the hat and checked the price tag, "$43.99!??!?!?!"  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
::beep:: "Will this be all for you?" Raye quietly answered, "Yes." Yoko looked up, "That'll be $21.50" Raye   
opened her purse and took out her money. She gave the money to Yoko and asked her, "I haven't seen you around  
here. Did you just move to Tokyo?" Yoko cleared her throat, "Yes. I've just moved here to visit my ill grandmother."  
Raye politely answered, "Oh, I'm sorry." Yoko kept her face down and just said, "Me too." Raye thought to herself  
, 'I just don't believe that.' Yoko handed Raye a bag, "Here you go, come visit us again!" Raye smiled and stepped  
away from the cash register. Usagi walked up to Yoko and handed the hat to her. ::beep:: "Will this be all for you young  
lady?" Usagi replied, " Yes, it definatly will." "That'll be $45.14." Usagi, who was shocked, stammeringly took out her credit   
card and handed it unwillingly to Yoko. After signing a paper and recieving her bag, both girls walked out of the store. "Can  
you believe I spent $45.14 Raye?? Do you think Mamoru will loan me some money?"   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Eternity of the Moon  
  
By: *~*Princess Twinkles*~*  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Raye, and Ami were piled up in the temple after school on a light autumn day.  
All five girls had books in front of them, all except Usagi, who was snacking on her cookies which her mother baked.  
Usagi, who was chewing loudly, gulped down a glass of milk. Raye looked up from her book and stared at her.  
Usagi felt she was being watched, and glanced at Raye. "Do you think you could maybe study since this is study  
time," Raye asked. Usagi wiped her mouth with her sleeve and replied, "You guys, it's Friday after school and   
we're studying! Can't we have some fun?" Minako glanced up. "She's right you guys," she said as she pushed her  
book away from her. "Let's do something!" Makoto pushed her book away as it joined Minako's. "I heard there's  
that sale going on at the mall..." Minako jumped excitedly up, "Wow!! Yea! Let's do that!!" Ami, who was quiet all  
through the study time, answered, "Well... I did need a new top to go with my jeans... and we do have all weekend   
to study..--" "Yeessssss!!!!!!," Usagi happily said. Raye stood up, "Then lets go!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Geez, who knew the mall was so crowded..." Makoto said, as the girls pushed through their way in the  
mall. Usagi pointed at the 'Body and Bathes' store, "Hey Raye, doesn't that lady look familiar?" Raye looked towards  
the store that Usagi had pointed to, and gasped. 'It's that Yoko girl...' "Yea, that's the same lady we saw in the   
Mascarade store..." Minako pulled the girls towards the store, "Lets go! I need a new bottle of lotion anyway..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Good day girls. Anything I can help you with?" The group were greeted by Yoko, which Usagi and Raye  
had already met. Minako happily answered, "Hey there, um, where do you guys keep the lotion?" The saleswoman  
politely asked, "Is there a specific scent?" Minako thought, "Do you guys have shimmering hearts?" "Right over there  
by the makeup area." Minako hurriedly ran off barely saying 'thanks'. This left the Raye and Ami standing there, because  
Makoto and Usagi were checking out the sale section. Yoko surprisedly looked at Raye and remembered, 'that's one   
of the girls who came in the other day at the other store...'. "Hello there, I believe we've met... I'm Yoko," she said as   
she smiled. Raye, who was uneasy once again replied, "Yea, I remember. In Mascarade!" Yoko smiled, 'good. she must  
be a Sailor Scout according to my tests...'   
  
She stuck her hand above her head and yelled, "With the power of the Dark Moon, transform!" In an instant,  
black fog circled the once-saleswoman and clouded over her head. Lights seemed to flicker in the fog, as a streak of red   
cirlced her arms and legs. Yellow streaks began forming over her body as her  
Dark uniform appeared. Just then, a streak of gray took her once-layed back hair and transformed it to a high pony-tail  
with dark glitter shining. And finally the fog cleared, taking one last blue streak over her entire body leaving her shimmering.  
In her hand which was still above her head, appeared a long pole. At the top of the gray pole was a yellow star with a dark  
red moon overlapping. "I am Lantillyte! General of Queen Hiroko! Prepare to suffer the power of the Dark Moon!" All the   
customers in the store fled towards the exit doors until Lantillyte pointed her pole towards the doors. "Geneevo!" Just  
then, a red creature appeared. She raised her hands and clapped them. Then all of the customers fell to the ground,  
leaving Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Raye standing in disbelief. Lantillyte took a step towards Raye and Ami, so you  
all must be the Sailor Scouts..." Raye looked around the room winking twice, which was the group's signal to drop.   
Usagi fell, Makoto fell, Minako fell, and Ami followed. Raye glared at Lantillyte. "Nope, just me. Mars Plantery Power!"  
In a flash of red, Sailor Mars stood there, casting her angry eyes at Lantillyte.  
  
Lantillyte became angry, thinking that the other girls were just friends, not scouts. "Well well well, we meet Sailor  
Mars..." Sailor Mars took steps closer. "Let's just cut out the talk, and get down to business." Geneevo took a step nearer,  
when Lantillyte, eyes still fixed on the Sailor replied, "There's no need. Leave Geneevo." Geneevo became dissapointed  
and grumbled and the light through the pole took Geneevo back to the Dark Moon. "I'd like to do that Sailor Mars." Sailor  
Mars raised her hand, "Mars, fire dragon, ignite!!!" A blast of fire wooshed towards Lantillyte and wooshed towards a wall.  
Sailor Mars, astounded stood there. Lantillyte grinned. "I forgot to tell you Sailor Mars. I have a force-field around me.  
There's nothing you can do." Sailor Mars made a dispising look, "I'm not giving up."   
  
While the two were fighting, Minako led the others as they started crawling out of the store and soon out of the   
mall. Once they were out, they began transforming.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

The Eternity of the Moon  
  
By: *~*Princess Twinkles*~*  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
::woosh:: ::thump:: Sailor Mars and Lantillyte had been fighting. The entire store was filled with smoke and   
ashes. The world seemed to freeze as the two fought; one evil; one goodness. Sailor Mars had just been thrown across  
the room. Her powers weren't working, but she wasn't giving up. Lantillyte just laughed through the smoke and grinned,  
"Sailor Mars, just give it up. You know I'll win. " Sailor Mars staggerly stood up. Her fuku had been torn. Her hair had been  
blown and frizzed. Her arms and legs showed bruises. Her face, twisted with anger. She raised her arms, "Planet Fire Ball!"  
The rush of the red fire ball was thrown from her hands but just bounced off into the wall.   
  
"I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon appeared with the other Sailor  
Scouts behind her. Sailor Mars turned towards the Sailors. "I can take care of her Sailors! Please, just leave!!" Sailor  
Venus stood forward. "What are you talking about? No way! Let's do this!" Sailor Mars grimaced, "No. I can do it!!"  
Sailor Jupiter crossed her path, "Mars, you can't do it by yourself. Lets just do this. Together." Sailor Mars quickly replied,  
"No! Just leave me! I can do it!!" Sailor Moon stood there in the dark, wondering why Sailor Mars wouldn't take her friends'  
advice. Sailor Mercury joined Jupiter and Venus to persuade Sailor Mars. Mars just kept disagreeing. She wouldn't give up.  
Sailor Jupiter took Mercury and Venus by the shoulder. "If she wants it that way, just leave it to her. But we're going to help   
her if she gets in big time." Venus was shocked, "What?! She's already in big time!!" Sailor Mars just looked at them. "I can do it.  
Leave. Now. " With that she went back to battle with Lantillyte. Sailor Moon stood there, watching Sailor Mars get beat. She  
turned towards Jupiter, "Why did you say that? I'm going to help her." She started forward, but a white and green glove held her.  
Sailor Moon looked at Jupiter, but Jupiter's eyes were glued onto the battle in front of her. Sailor Moon asked, "Wha..?" Just then   
a blast of black was thrown at Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars fell to the ground.  
  
The Sailors ran towards her, as Sailor Mars laid on the ground; motionless. Sailor Moon started shaking Mars; but  
there was no movement from her. Lantillyte came forward, "I see I've gotten her. She was strong, but not enough for the Dark   
Moon." Tears dropped from Sailor Moon, "Why did you do this?!?" Lantillyte crossed her arms. "You see Sailors, the Dark  
Moon has a job; to rule the world. Unfortunatly you and your pathetic soldiers have been getting in the way." She raised her staff.  
"Now, I've got to leave. If you need me, wait, we'll meet later. Count on it." She left, taking Sailor Mars with her.   
  
Sailor Moon collapsed, as a tear fell. She turned towards the Sailors, "Why?" The Sailors had their faces down, feeling  
sorrow and guilt, finally after a moments silence Sailor Jupiter raised her head saying one final thing, "I'm sorry."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at lunch during school, Usagi was picking at her food with her fork. Ami said, "Usagi-Chan, you haven't eaten  
anything today." Usagi kept her face down and kept picking at her food. Minako, who was sitting next to her, touched Usagi's shoulder,  
"Usagi, we feel as bad as you do, but grieving and blaming ourselves isn't going to fix anything. We're a team, we're going to kick the   
Negaverse's butt, and get Raye back. Right?" Usagi for once looked up, she looked at her friends, at Makoto, Minako, and Ami, and   
wondered if Minako was right. With a small word she broke the silence, "right."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi!! Phone!!" Usagi ran out of her room and ran down the stairs. She hurried in the kitchen where her mother was holding  
onto the cordless phone. Usagi took the phone and gave her mother a questioning look. "It's Mamoru, dear." Usagi smiled happily and  
took the phone upstairs to her room where she fell onto her bed. "Hello?" Mamoru's voice came, "Hey the Odango-tama. How are you?"  
Usagi smiled, it felt like years since she'd been called Odango-tama. "I'm fine, thanks, how bout you?" Mamoru replied, "Fine. So how's  
everyone?" Usagi had been looking around her room, and when Mamoru had said 'everyone', her eyes fell onto her picture frame that  
held the picture from last year's Tokyo Festival. It was a picture of Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Raye, and Mamoru dressed up in kimonos  
and Usagi had made a funny face, and Raye had been scowling at her. Usagi sighed, "Oh Mamo-Chan..." Mamoru quickly responded,   
"Usagi, everything okay?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The Eternity of the Moon  
  
By: *~*Princess Twinkles*~*  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
Usagi had just explained to Mamoru the events that had happened the day before. When she finished, Usagi felt  
a hot tear fall down her cheek. Mamoru had been quiet, but then replied, "Oh Usagi-Chan, it's okay. But I feel awful that I wasn't  
there. I am so sorry, if I were there, maybe they would have taken me instead of Raye." Usagi sadly replied, "Mamo, don't say  
that. They shouldn't have taken anyone. Not you or Raye." Mamoru then agreed, "Yea." Usagi's eyes fell onto the picture again,  
"Let's change the subject Mamoru." Mamoru sighed, "What do you want to talk about then Odango-tama?" Usagi had a thought  
in her head, "Where have you been Mamoru.... I haven't seen you in a while..." Mamoru tiredly sighed, "College papers... I got the  
hardest Chemistry Professor." Usagi questionably replied, "But you are going to come with me and the others tomorrow right?"  
Mamoru surprisedly asked, "What? To where?" Usagi grinned, "Well, we're all going to go to the library--" Mamoru interrupted,  
"The library?!? You?!? At the library?!?" He began laughing as Usagi grew angry. Mamoru coughed, "Um, right. Sure, I think I  
can make it. When?" And then Usagi began telling Mamoru the time and the library name.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Good job Lantillyte." Queen Hiroko walked down the steps from her throne towards the general. She stopped at   
the up-right casket of glass holding Sailor Mars. The Queen smiled in pleasure and said, "I'm sure the others won't be trouble."  
Lantillyte began twisting a lock of her long brown hair around her finger. "Well, I was hoping you could maybe give me a reward   
for each Sailor..." The Queen turned, now facing Lantillyte. Her eyes grew narrow, "What do you mean 'reward'?" Lantillyte   
stepped back, "Oh never mind... Of course. I'll do take care of the others." The Queen smiled in accomplishment, "Good."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
After school, the girls walked towards the City Library. As they were walking across the street, Usagi groaned, "Ami,  
how come we've gotta go to the library?!?" Ami sighed, "Bunny, that's where we can find the information we need on the Shogun  
Warriors, plus, they came in with the book I needed on Computer Programming for my computer class." Usagi just groaned longer.  
  
When they had entered the library, they went towards the Historical Non-Fiction area looking for Mamoru. They gazed through  
the aisles, until they saw a man with dark colored hair. "Mamoru!!!," Usagi yelled as she ran towards him. Minako giggled, "Usagi! Ssshhh!!"  
Usagi didn't hear her, because she was hugging Mamoru and only thought of how long it had been since the two had shared a hug. Makoto  
laughed and said, "Okay guys, we need to do some research on Shogun Warriors, so let's start crackin'." Usagi and Mamoru pulled away  
from eachother and they all began looking for books.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I'm hungry... Can we get something to eat now?" Ami sighed, "Usagi, you just ate the rest of Minako's cookies." Minako glared,  
"Yea, and now I'm sort of regreting giving them to you Bunny..." Usagi pouted, "But I'm hungry!! Can't we go? I mean we've got enough stuff!"  
Mamoru looked at his watch, "It's only 12:25 Usagi." "12:25?!? I have lunch at 12, then a mid-dinner snack at 12:30 then mid-mid-dinner snack  
at 1!! And I haven't even had lunch yet!!" Usagi began sniffling and held Mamoru's shirt. The attention of the people in the library stared at Usagi  
and Mamoru quickly became embarresed. "Come on guys, let's just go. Before Usagi practically ruins my shirt." Makoto laughed, "Okay, let's go."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I want the number 2 with a side of large fries, maybe a medium coke, wait, make that a large coke and um... that's all," Usagi exclaimed.  
The group was at 'Quick Noodles' fast food resteraunt, and Usagi was ordering. Ami stepped up next, "I'll just have the Japanese Salad, but no   
croutons." Makoto cleared her throat, "I'll have the number 2 with a small diet coke." Minako shoved Makoto out the way, "Lemme order!! I'm starving!  
Can I have a number 6 with a large diet coke? And a side of chips!!" The woman at the cashier was pressing the buttons as fast as she could on the  
cash register, "How about you sir?" Mamoru looked at the menu, "Uh, just some fries, nothing else." The woman pressed another button, "Will that   
be all?" Usagi looked at the desert menu, "Oooo... can we get---" Mamoru interrupted, "Yea, that'll be all." The woman smiled, "$22.50" Usagi glared   
at Mamoru, "Mamo-Chan! I wanted some desert, "she whispered. Mamoru was looking through his wallet for change, "Odango-tama, don't forget that  
I offered to pay, but I'm not made of money here." Usagi scowled, "Okay..."  
  



End file.
